All I Need
by Cause I'm Freaken Awesome
Summary: Christine Sparrow is almost eighteen...and the clock is ticking toward destruction, unless a great sacrifice is made...but is it worth it? sequel to Be With You
1. Chapter 1

In Shipwreck Cove...

"Grand Da?" Christine asked, walking past his room. Christine was seventeen now, about to turn eighteen within a few months. She had very light skin, though not exactly pale. Her curly brown hair reached about half way down her back, with part of it tied back with a strip of an old red bandana. She was wearing a white shirt, gold vest, a black belt, a red sash, dark blue skirt, and a pair of black boots. On her left ring finger was a ruby ring. She still wore the choker her uncle gave her.

Teague was asleep. Christine walked over to him and placed her hand on his forehead. _'Still warm.'_ She thought, glancing down at the bottle of medicine on the nightstand. The white medicine cup next to it was dyed pink from the red medicine being poured in so many times. Christine lightly kissed Teague's forehead, before blowing out the candle. "Goodnight, Grand Da."

The halls of Shipwreck Cove were always dark, especially at night, though there was a lantern at every door from Teague's room down to the Study, then to the Main Hall, then to Christine's room. There was only one door along the way that had no light. It was one door Teague couldn't bear to see a light infront of. It was the room right next to his. Jack's old room. Christine had never even seen the inside of her father's old room. Teague kept it under lock and key...

Christine walked into the rum locker, grabbed two bottles, then walked outside. She walked over to a tree near the Study, where Willy was waiting for her. "How is he?"

"He's the same as he was yesterday." Christine said, handing him a bottle.

"Well, he's better than he was last week, right?" Willy asked, refusing the bottle.

Christine nodded, opening the bottle and taking a swing. "Yeah. He was crazy, not taking his medicine."

Willy then looked at her hand. "What happened to your hand?"

Christine looked down at her hand. "Oh that? I cut it earlier while I was cooking." She said, before changing the subject. "Any signs of your Da today?"

Willy sighed sadly. "None."

"It's only been a week. I'm sure you'll find him."

"I hope so." Willy said, looking up at the sky. "I don't think Mom would like it too much if he had decided to play dead just to go pirating."

"Your grandma and great grandma both did that. Maybe it runs in the family?"

Willy then turned to Christine, grabbing her hand in both of his. "Even if it does run in the family, I promise that I would never do that to you once we're married."

Christine couldn't help but to blush. "It's a shame that Grand Da is making us wait until after my eighteenth birthday."

"Yeah." Willy said, not really paying attention.

"You're not listening to me, are you?"

Willy released her hands. "Christine, I searched the docks today. The Flying Dutchman's gone missing."

"You lost a ship?" Christine asked. "I can understand a parent going missing, but a ship? How in the blazes do you lose a ship?"

"I have to go." Willy said, getting up. He gave her a quick kiss. "I love you." Then he took off running. _'I can't tell her what I did find today. She'd never believe me. I don't even believe it.'_

Christine opened the second bottle. Then she realized something. _'Wait a minute! What about me made him think about the docks?' _She thought, before sniffing her shirt. _'Nope, not that.'_ She then remembered the compass hanging from her belt. She grabbed it and flicked it open. It was pointing in one direction. She sighed, knowing where it was pointing to. It had been pointing to the same place ever since her father died. Aqua de Vida.

* * *

Later, in a dark hall...

Christine was blowing out all of the lanterns, something she did alone every night. She was almost done when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around, holding her empty rum bottle in front of herself, ready to use as a weapon. "Who are you?"

"No need to be violent." A voice said. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"If you don't want me to be violent, get out of here!"

"Luv, just put down the bottle and we'll talk."

"No!" Christine shouted. "Unless you give me a good reason, this bottle only go down on your head."

"And if it doesn't work?"

"I'll scream." Christine threatened. "Though I doubt you'd want to see Captain Teague when you're the reason he's awake, especially since he's sick."

"He's sick!?" The voice said, as a man started moving forward. "Since when? How serious is it? Is he alright? He's taking his medicine, right? Is there anything-"

Christine brought the bottle down on the man's head, knocking him out. She then poked to back of his head, just to make sure he was unconscious. No reaction. Christine kneeled down and turned the man over. She couldn't help but to scream at what she saw.

Of course, the scream woke Teague up. He walked over to where Christine was. She sitting on the floor with her back against the wall and both her hands over her mouth. "What's wrong?"

"It's him." Christine said, pointing.

Teague looked at the man and couldn't believe his eyes. "Jackie?"

* * *

**It was weird...writing about Christine drinking...cause I still picture her as a little kid...**

**I realized about half way through this chapter that I forgot to explain what Arabella was doing in Be With You, so here it is: After Bootstrap went missing, Arabella decided that she would fake her own death so her son could get their property...not knowing that Will would use that money to go looking for Bootstrap...**


	2. Chapter 2

It was early the next morning when Jack regained consciousness. He looked around, and couldn't help but to smirk. He was in his old bedroom, and it looked like nothing had changed since he was a teenager, besides the fact that the window wasn't boarded up anymore. There were still little toy boats on the windowsill and a bunch of old sea shells on the nightstand next to his bed. He walked over to the window and carefully opened it. Jack couldn't believe his eyes. He could see the whole harbor from this window, and if he looked closely enough, he could make out-

"Your Mum always said that you'd like that window. I never thought she'd be right." Teague said, walking in. "How's your head?"

"I thought you're sick." Jack said. "And who was that lass last night. Oh, and where's Christine? I wanna see her."

"You did." Teague said flatly.

"Huh?"

"That lass last night is Christine and she's currently in her room doing whatever teenage girls do in their rooms." Teague said, before handing Jack a slip of paper. "Do me a favor. I placed an order over at your old friend Fitzy's plantation. It should be ready by now."

* * *

On the other side of Shipwreck Island...

Jack had never seen so many banana trees gathered in one place, though he couldn't help but to smirk. _'It's ironic, considering the fact that he used an excuse of trying to escape a life of working on a banana plantation to board the Barnacle.'_ Jack then saw three blonde girls, picking bananas and laughing. "Oi! Girls! Any of you-"

The three girls looked at him, then ran away. Jack sighed, before walking further. He saw two more blonde girls, doing the same as the first three. "Oi! I'm looking for-"

Those two girls also ran away. Jack walked along even further until he saw two more girls. They were playing and laughing. Jack sighed. "I'm looking for Fitz-"

The two girls saw him and ran away. Jack sighed, before realizing something. _'Three plus two plus two. Seven girls. And they all looked a little like Fitzy. Bloody hell, what did I miss?'_

"Jack?"

Jack turned around and saw Fitzwilliam standing there, with a little boy holding on to his waistcoat. "You've been busy in more ways than one, I see." He said, gesturing towards the little boy. "I know you wanted kids, but seriously, eight kids? That's more people than what's needed to run the Pearl."

"Well Jack, I was only planning on two kids, but your cousin wanted more."

"My cousin?" Jack asked. "Which one?"

"Selina. On your mother's side."

"So you married my little cousin and together, you two had eight kids? And you called me mad?"

"So, what brings you here?"

"Wait, how old are they?"

"Adella and Alana are the oldest. They just turned ten last month. Then Andrina and Arista are almost nine. Ariel and Attina are seven. Aquata is six." Fitzwilliam said, before picking up his son. " And Fitzwilliam here is five."

"Who thought of the names?"

"Teague."

"Figures." Jack said, before realizing something. "And they're working?"

"Oh, not again!" Fitzwilliam said, before placing his son on the ground. "Girls! Stop playing in the banana fields!" He then sighed. "They're supposed to be watching Fitzy."

"Ah." Jack said, looking at Fitzy. "Kind of reminds me of your cousin, when I first saw him. Too bad, what happened to him. I could tell that he would've made a pretty good pirate."

"Thank you, Sparrow."

Jack nearly jumped at the sound of Norrington's voice. "Bloody hell, I thought you were dead!"

"Actually, when Captain Turner's ten years were-"

"He hired you?" Jack asked.

"Yes. I was surprised when he offered me the job. I was even more surprised to realize that, as the years passed, we became more and more alive. And now we're just as alive as anyone else."

"Aren't you bound to the Dutchman?"

"No. Captain Turner took the liberty of burning all our papers on his one day on land, freeing us." Norrington said. "Actually, until recently, he had been living in a small house with Elizabeth and their son."

"Until recently?"

"Captain Turner and The Flying Dutchman are missing."

"Great."

* * *

**I had to bring Norrington back...I just felt that he should be back...**

**The names of Fitzwilliam's daughters are the names of The Little Mermaid and her sisters, I just switched to order around a bit so that they're in alphabetical order...**


	3. Chapter 3

In the Main Hall of Shipwreck Cove...

Teague sat at the head of the table, smirking, as he, Jack, and Christine ate dinner together. Then he noticed Christine glaring at Jack while stabbing at her food with a fork. "Christine, stop that. So Jackie, where exactly have you been for the past few years?"

Jack thought for a moment. "I don't know." He said.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Just that." Jack said. "Last thing I remember, I was watching as Fitzwilliam rowed the longboat away with the kids. Why was he doing that anyways?"

Teague could tell be the look on Jack's face that he was serious. "Jackie, you don't-"

Christine then slammed her fists against the table, standing up. "Of course you know! What father sends his only child away for no reason? Huh? Or did you just not care enough? Which-"

"Christine!" Teague said. "Apologize to your father and sit-"

"I don't see my father. I see a worthless excuse for a man." Christine said, before leaving.

Teague looked over at Jack, who was clearly in shock. "Teenage girls are something."

Jack then got up. "I should talk to her."

"Jackie, sit down right now!" Teague said. "I didn't buy all this food for both of you to leave it sitting on the table!"

* * *

After dinner...

Jack followed Teague's directions to Christine's room. He knocked on the door. "Oi, Christine! I wanna talk to you."

No answer.

"Christine?" Jack said, trying the door knob. It was locked. "Christine, if you don't open the door, I'm going to get the key!"

No answer.

Jack walked over to Teague's room. "Da, where's that dog with the keys?"

Teague shrugged. "That dog is impossible to find."

"I thought he followed you around?"

"The old one died. I taught Christine how to use a pistol on the way here. Unfortunately, that night, that old dog scared her, and well, you can assume what happened next." Teague said. "The new dog is still a puppy. She isn't the brightest thing ever." He then pulled a bird shaped whistle out of his pocket. "Best way to find her is by blowing this whistle."

Jack took the whistle and walked back over to his daughter's room door, before blowing the whistle. A little golden puppy ran up, with a big ring of keys in her mouth. She then stopped infront of Jack, dropped the keys, and stood up with her front legs on Jack's leg for support as she barked at him.

"You're supposed to keep the keys in your mouth, not bark at me." Jack said, kneeling to pet the puppy. She barked happily, before jumping onto his knee and licking his face. "Though you are kind of cute." He then grabbed the keys and, with the puppy in one arm, stood up and opened the door...

...to an empty room.

* * *

**_"I'd really like to know where Jack's been for the past eighteen years, and why he didn't know that Christine would probably be that age."_ **

**Believe me, everybody is probably wondering the same thing...including Jack...which in my opinion makes this a whole lot funnier...**

**^_^My little secret^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

Jack was pacing around the Main Hall when he heard a knock at the door. He opened to door, before sighing at the face. "Which William Turner are you?"

"Willy."

"I swear, you Turners seem to all look alike." Jack mumbled. "Come in."

"I need your help. There's this girl I'm in love with. Actually, she's my fiancee. She's in terrible trouble." Willy started. "She thinks that if she kills herself, she'll-"

"What do you Turners find attractive in damsels in distress?"

"Please, can you help me?"

Jack rubbed his chin, thinking. "Sorry lad, but I see no profit in it for me."

"Maybe I should've mentioned this sooner." Willy said. "My fiancee is your daughter."

"My daughter? You want to marry my daughter?" Jack asked, before cocking his pistol. "I'd suggest you leave now."

"I'll work on your crew if you help me!"

Jack smirked. "Welcome to the crew lad."

* * *

The next morning...

"Da, you're sick. Stay here!" Jack said, walking to the docks with Teague and Willy. "Oi lad, go over to Fitzwilliam's place and get him and Norrington."

"Aye sir!" Willy said, running away.

"Jackie, I'm fine!" Teague said, annoyed. "If I was that bad, I wouldn't be coming, now would I?"

"I would believe that, if you weren't the most stubborn person I know."

"No steals from me and gets away with it."

Jack gave Teague a confused look. "She stole something from you?"

"The Fleur."

"She stole a ship from you?" Jack asked, surprised. "She's definitely a pirate." He then smirked. "Oi! Hector!"

On the Black Pearl, Barbossa jumped, startled. He hit his head on the lid of the chest he was looking in, making Jack laugh. "Sparrow! Grow up!"

Jack walked up the gangplank. "You've been looking for that blasted flea bag for two weeks. Chances are, if you haven't found him by now, you're not going to."

Teague gave Barbossa a confused look. "How'd you lose an undead monkey?"

"Captain Jack!" Willy shouted, causing a disgusted look to appear on Jack's face. "I'm back."

Jack turned to face Willy and Norrington with an obviously fake smile on his face. "Great! Where's Fitzwilliam?"

"Jack, Fitzwilliam has eight kids." Norrington said. "He doesn't have time to-"

Jack then thought of something, and smirked. "Oi! Norrington, you haven't him yet, have you?" He asked, gesturing to Barbossa. "This is the man that kidnaped your precious sweetheart all those years ago in Port Royal. Actually, now that I think if it, if he hadn't kidnaped Elizabeth, Will wouldn't have needed to rescue her, and in doing so win the distressing damsel's heart. So, it was really this man that ruined your life. Have fun!"

* * *

**The part when Willy comes to Jack asking for help was actually inspired by the part in Sweeny Todd when Anthony asks Sweeney Todd for help...**

**I saw Alice In Wonderland today. Awesome movie. Johnny Depp was still acting more like Jack though...so that was kinda scary...almost like _'What would happen if Jack ever lost the Black Pearl for good'_...hopefully that will never happen...**


	5. Chapter 5

In the Captain's Cabin the next morning...

"Jack!" Barbossa shouted, walking in. Jack was passed out on the table, with a navigational compass still in his hand. "Sparrow, you know your navigational skills are only good enough to get us lost."

Obviously, Jack didn't react. He didn't even notice when the rum bottle slipped out of his hand.

Barbossa was surprised when the floor remained dry. _'He actually finished the bottle. He usually just leaves it half empty.'_ He thought, staring at Jack. _'He must be worried.'_ He then noticed an odd mark on a nearby cork. He picked it up to take a closer look at the red mark. He then shook Jack's shoulder violently.

"What?" Jack asked, annoyed. "What do you want?"

Barbossa held the cork in front of Jack's face. "What is that?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "It's a cork. From a rum bottle." He said, leaning ack down on the table. "It's actually pretty good. You should try some. I got mine from the Misty Lady." He then looked at his now empty hand. "Where's the bottle? Usually only the rum goes missing..."

"Jack, why is the mark burgundy?"

"How would I know?"

Barbossa then thought of something. He grabbed a nearby cup of water and dipped the cork in before waving it in front of Jack's face.

Jack's eyes shot wide open, startling Barbossa. "Hector, what is that and why do I feel like this?"

"Christine's blood." Barbossa said. "You were drank her blood last night."

"No. That was rum. Believe me, I know what rum tastes like."

"How else do you explain the blood on the cork?" Barbossa asked. "She probably just put a little in for Teague."

"She did say that Da was sick." Jack thought, rubbing his chin. "Maybe to try to keep him around, she put her own blood in the rum."

Barbossa left Jack, too annoyed to respond...

* * *

That night, in the Captain's Cabin of the Misty Lady...

Teague was sitting at his desk, reading some books, when Jack came in. "Oi! Jackie, sit down. There's something I want to give you."

Jack sat down at the table, taking a close look at the cork of Teague's rum bottle. There was a blood stain. "Uh, Da, there's something I should-"

Teague slid a small journal over to Jack. "I caught Willy reading this earlier. I thought you'd want to read it."

Jack picked up the journal and read the first page:

'Christine Sparrow

Captain of the Fleur de la Morte'

"Christine's log book?" Jack asked. "Is this her first time stealing the Fleur?"

"I let her borrow the Fleur a few times." Teague said. "Anyways, I haven't read it, but I figured that it would help you understand her." Then he added under his breath, "It's about time someone would be able to understand that girl."

"I'll read it later."

"Actually Jackie, I wanted to talk to you about Christie." Teague said. "That girl has had a hard life in Shipwreck Cove. Willy is probably her only friend. And with me being sick all these years, I don't know her that well. I wish I wasn't as sick as I was. That poor kid."

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone thinks she's cursed, and that she'll curse anyone around her. That choker slipped from her neck and she lost most of her friends. She used to come home in tears." Teague said, before yawning. He got up and walked towards the sleeping quarters, before turned back to Jack. "You may leave now. You're how old and you still wait for permission? Good Lord."

* * *

_The thunder caused six year old Christine to flinch, snuggling closer to Jack._

_Jack wrapped his arms around her. "Is the thunder still that scary?" He asked. He could feel Christine's head move as she nodded. He started stroking her curly hair soothingly. "It's ok, I'll make sure you're safe."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise."_

_Christine held out her pinky with a serious look on her face. "Pinky promise?"_

_Jack rolled his eyes, before holding out his pinky. "Fine."_

_After the pinky promise, Jack spent the rest of the night softly stroking Christine's hair as he stared at the ceiling, thinking... _

* * *

Jack awoke in the Sleeping Quarters of the Black Pearl. He looked up at the ceiling and sighed._ 'I wonder what I was thinking about that night.'_ He thought, before reaching over to his daughter's log book and flipping to a random page. "Oh God..."

* * *

**I'm probably going to be updating less often...I'm working on an original story...and then with school...it's just too much...**


	6. Chapter 6

On the deck of the Fleur de la Morte..

Christine stood at the helm, smiling proudly. Her clothes were pretty much the same as they were in Shipwreck Cove, except she was wearing trousers instead of the skirt. She had Jack the Monkey on her shoulder. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes...

"Captain!" one of the crew members shouted. "There's a ship!"

Christine opened her eyes, with a sudden serious look on her face. "Where?"

"Dead head!"

Christine took out her spyglass and looked at the other ship through it. "Oh don't worry! It's a friend!" She shouted to her crew. "It's the Dutchman!" Then she thought for a moment. _'I wonder what he's been up to...'_

As the Fleur got closer to the Dutchman, the movement on the deck of the Dutchman got quieter. Christine then waved over to the Dutchman. "Captain Turner! It's Me! Captain Christine!"

Just then, all of the Dutchman's cannons fired...

* * *

Hours later...

"I don't like this." Jack said, looking down at the pieces of wood floating in the water.

"None of us do." Barbossa said.

"No. Da Likes it." Jack said. "When we see wrecked ships, we can picture that as our own ship. When Da sees a wrecked ship, he starts planning on adding an addition to Shipwreck Island." He then leaned down to take a closer look. "I know that wood."

"Jackie!" Teague shouted from the Misty Lady.

'He's sick and still yelling at me? What the Hell?' Jack thought, rolling his eyes. "What?"

"That's the Fleur de la Morte!"

On the Misty Lady, Willy started looking around. "Where?"

Teague pointed down at the water. "There."

Willy looked down at the water. "What? But..."

'_These Turners have no pride, do they?' _Jack thought, rolling his eyes on the Pearl. "Look around Turner!"

Willy looked around, noticing a small island nearby that had a ship resting on the beach...

* * *

The next morning, on the island...

"I'm going to be right back." Christine said to her remaining crew members. Twelve out of thirty two crew members. Enough to get the Fleur onto the beach, but not enough to get her repaired quickly. "I'm going to look for supplies."

A few minutes later, Christine couldn't believe what she saw. A rum bottle, just sitting there. She quickly looked around, before walking over to the bottle and picking it up. Suddenly, Christine was in a net hanging from a tree.

"I can't believe that actually worked." Jack said, walking over. "You, young lady, are in big trouble."

"Get me down from here now!" Christine shouted, annoyed.

"Now is that any way to talk to your father?"

"To my father: no. To you: yeah."

"I'll get you down, but you're coming with me." Jack said. "You are grounded."

* * *

**I'm writing an original story right now...I hope it's good...I may post a chapter of it on fiction press...**

**If you ever want to ask me any questions outside of this fanfic, I have a account. I'm moonpirate10...**

**I'll answer any questions I get...unless you ask the wrong one (I will not answer questions about what's going to happen in my fanfics)**

**I'll update tomorrow night if I feel like it**

**(reviews really do help my mood)**


	7. Chapter 7

Barbossa was standing on the deck of the Pearl, watching the crew do various tasks, when he heard some yelling. He looked over toward the jungle and saw Jack come out, with a girl on draped over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" Christine shouted, pounding her fists against Jack's back. "I order you to put me down!"

"Sorry to tell you this Sweetheart, but even if you are a captain and a pirate lord, I'm still your father." Jack said, smirking. "You have no choice but to listen to me."

"I am not going on-"

"Oh yeah you are." Jack said as he started up the gangplank. He walked by Barbossa, who had a very confused look on his face. "Christie, say hi to your uncle."

"Hi Uncle Barbossa." Christine said, clearly annoyed.

Jack grinned at the shocked look on Barbossa's face, before walking into the Sleeping Quarters of the Captain's Cabin. Then he dropped Christine on the bed, walked straight out of the cabin, and slammed the door behind himself before locking it. A second later, Christine was pounding on the door.

"This isn't fair!" Christine shouted. "Open the bloody door!"

"Hey! Watch your mouth!" Jack shouted back. "I did not raise you to curse at me!"

"HA! You didn't raise me at all! Grand Da did!"

Jack slammed his fist against the door, startling Christine, before walking over to Barbossa. "Surprised?"

Barbossa was still trying to figure out how it was possible. "When did she get that big?"

Jack shrugged. "Don't know." He said. "I've been thinking that myself." He then pulled a bag off of his belt and handed it to Barbossa. "Something we've all missed shooting at."

Barbossa opened the bag, and Jack the Monkey jumped out onto his shoulder.

* * *

That night...

Jack unlocked the door of the Captain's Cabin while carefully balancing two plates on a tray in his other hand. He didn't like how quiet the cabin was. "Christie! I brought dinner!"

"I'm not hungry!" Christine shouted. "Go away!"

"You haven't eaten all day!" Jack shouted.

"Shut up and go away!"

Jack then walked into the Sleeping Quarters. "Christine, what are you doing?"

"Nothing."

Christine was sitting on the bed, leaning over an old bucket. The window was open, making the room cold. Jack pulled his jacket closed, before walking over to Christine. Her face was sweaty and her skin was pale. He noticed that her hands were trembling, causing the bucket to shake. He placed two of his fingers against her neck, before sighing. "Christine! How much rum have you been drinking?"

"Not that much." Christine said, before throwing up into the bucket. "I only had a few drinks a day. Now will you go away? My headache is bad enough without you shouting."

"You stay here. I'm getting your Grand Da." Jack said, before walking out. "I can't believe she's going through withdrawal."

"She's what?!" Barbossa asked, in the middle of feeding Jack the Monkey a peanut.

"Yes, your precious niece is having withdrawal symptoms." Jack said, rolling his eyes. "Now go get Teague before I take the pleasure of taking your monkey apart, bone by fur covered bone."

After watching Barbossa board the Misty Lady, Jack ran below deck to grab a bucket of water and a somewhat clean rag, before returning to the Captain's Cabin. He sat down next to Christine, before dipping the rag into the water and wiping her forehead with it. "How are you feeling?"

"I was feeling a little better, but then you came back." Christine said, still leaning over the bucket.

'_Easy Jack. Not the best time to get upset.' _Jack thought to himself. "Christine, your Grand Da's going to be here soon. So lay down and try to calm down."

"I am calm." Christine said, laying down on the bed. "I'm just a little sick."

Jack sighed, folding up the rag before dipping it into the water. "Just rest." He said, wringing out the rag and placing it on Christine's forehead. He then looked over at the bucket that was almost full of throw up. "I'm going to empty that bucket. I'll be right back."

"Just use the window. That's what I've been doing." Christine said. "Now hurry up and give me back that bucket."

"I hope you know that you're cleaning this when you get better."

* * *

**Believe it or not, Christine was only going through mild to moderate withdrawal...**

**I'm sure Christine drinking rum was bound to happen. Think about it: almost everybody she's ever lived with drank rum...**

**By The Way: I do not support under age drinking**


	8. Chapter 8

The next day...

Jack was laying in his hammock below deck. _'One minute, I'm standing next to seven year old Christine. The next, Christine is almost eighteen. What happened in between? Why can't I remember?'_ He wondered, looking at the ceiling, before getting up to stare at Norrington, who was sleeping in the hammock across the cabin from him. _'Does Norrie have to snore so loud?'_

Then he felt a chill run down his spine. Jack hopped down, before flipping over the closest hammock. "Oi! Storm's coming! All hands on deck!"

Sure enough, it was just starting to drizzle when Jack got on deck. He walked over to Barbossa. "How's Christine?"

"Last I checked, she was sleeping." Barbossa said. "Looks like this storm's going to get bad."

* * *

A few minutes later...

Barbossa was struggling to control the wheel as the storm rocked the Pearl this way and that. It didn't help him to hear Jack laughing, having a good time. Of course, Jack was telling the crew what sails to open and exactly when, but it still annoyed Barbossa to hear Jack having a good time.

Mr. Gibbs was very, very grateful that Jack and Barbossa were once again working together...

...and of course, that would be when Jack jumped onto the deck.

"Jack, the storm?" Mr. Gibbs asked.

"Just going to check on something." Jack said, walking into the Captain's Cabin. "Christine?"

No answer.

Jack looked around the sleeping quarters noticing the door of the new wardrobe was cracked open. He walked over and opened it. "There you are."

Christine was sitting in the wardrobe, holding onto a soft red blanket for comfort. She snatched the door and closed it. "Go away!"

Jack couldn't help but to smirk. "Is it still that scary?" He asked, opening the door. "I'd think the idea of dying would be scarier."

Christine then jumped out of the wardrobe. "That's what you think, but you're not me!" She shouted at Jack. "You don't know what my life is like!"

"Your life?" Jack asked. "I've read your little log book and according to that, your life hasn't been that bad!"

"You had a bunch of friends when you were growing up. I had one."

"That doesn't give you permission to have a threesome with two other women!" Jack shouted. "You'd better be glad that I only locked you in here! Your uncle and Grand Da wanted you locked in the brig!"

"Oh, so now you care?!" Christine shouted. "After you vanished for all these years?"

"I don't know-"

"Everyone looks at me like a freak!" Christine shouted, before tearing off the choker. The mark on her neck was the same as before. A tiny skeleton and angel holding an hourglass, only the sand at the top was almost gone now. "And it's all because of this! They took one look at it, and all of the friends I worked so hard to make scattered like rats! Now I'm lucky to have someone besides Grand Da and Willy look me in the eye for more than three seconds!"

Jack sighed, wrapping his arms around Christine protectively. "Sweetheart, I'm sorry that-"

Christine pushed Jack away. "No! Stay away from me!" She shouted, before looking down at the floor to hide the tears streaming down her cheeks. "I hate you!"

Jack sighed, watching Christine. "Sweetheart, even if you hate me until the day you die, I'm still going to love you."

Christine looked up at Jack. "Really?"

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."

"Da." Christine said, before throwing herself into Jack's arms. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok." Jack said, stroking her hair. "It's ok. Calm down."

"Da."

"Yeah?"

"You still smell like paprika."

* * *

**While I was writing this chapter, I was watch Star Wars Revenge of the Sith with my cat. Towards the end of the movie, she started freaking out. It seems that the lightsabers scare her. My cat is very important to me. When ever I go anywhere in my house, she's always following me (she even waits outside the bathroom). Actually, right now she's purring on my lap...**

**To be honest, I'm still afraid of thunder and lightning...**


	9. Chapter 9

The next day...

Jack was just waking up in the crew's cabin. He knew he only had about a few minutes left, at the most, so he decided to wake up. He could feel something on his chest, and looked down. He saw the top of a head of long, curly, auburn hair. _'Just another lass.'_ He thought, smirking, before deciding that a few more hours wouldn't hurt Barbossa...

Jack looked back at the woman, who was just waking up. Jack's jaw dropped when his eyes caught her icy blue eyes. Both of them screamed. Jack tried to back up, only succeeding in flipping over his hammock. When the two of them fell into Barbossa's hammock, it fell to the floor. The woman landed on the floor with Jack hovering over her, the tips their noses almost touching.

Barbossa ran down. "What in the blazes are you screaming about this early in the morning?" He shouted at Jack, before noticing the woman. He squinted at her in confusion, before pointing. "Rebecca? You're supposed to be dead."

"I am?" Rebecca asked, confused. "That's not what Captain Teague said."

Jack took a deep breath, before getting up. "Rebecca, what did my Da say?"

"He hid me in Shipwreck Island. He was convinced that, if anyone was after you, they might mistakenly go after me trying to find your child."

"Mistakenly?" Jack asked.

Rebecca then sighed, turning her face away from Jack and Barbossa as she got up. She was wearing a simple white nightgown. "I had your child, Jack. She died, just hours after I gave birth. She was only around long enough for me to name her. Her name was-"

"Christine? I know." Jack said. "Actually, I'm pretty sure she's not dead."

"How do you-"

"Thanks to your child, I haven't been able to sleep in a bed." Barbossa mumbled. "And the monkey I bought with my own money is stuck to her."

* * *

That night, in the Captain's Cabin...

Jack was busy, making adjustments to Christine's dress. "Christie, what's that?"

"A corset." Christine said.

Jack took a knife and cut the back strings. "No corsets on my ship."

"Da! I need that!"

"You're skinny enough without it."

"Da! I'm not wearing it to make myself skinnier!" Christine said. "I'm wearing it for support!"

"Wha?" Jack asked, confused. Then his face turned red as he realized what she was talking about. He walked over to her trunk of clothes and pulled out another corset. "You put it on and I'll tie it."

Christine gave Jack a disgusted look. "You're gross." She said, snatching the corset and walking into the Sleeping Quarters.

"I'm just trying to make sure you don't hurt yourself!" Jack shouted as the door slammed shut. "I've seen two women your age pass out because of those things!"

"I've been wearing corsets since I was fourteen. I think I'll be fine." Christine said, before looking in the mirror. She couldn't help but to place her hand on the mark on her neck. _'Not much time.'_

A few minutes later, Christine walked out of the Sleeping Quarters wearing an old burgundy dress. She stopped when she saw Jack talking to a woman in a dark blue dress she's never seen before. "Da? Who's that?"

Jack smirked at Christine. "Believe it or not, it's Rebecca Barbossa."

"You mean, my Mom?"

Rebecca looked over at Christine. "Oh my God, Christine?" She asked excitedly. "Jack, is that really Christine?"

"Yes, that's Christine."

"You can't be my Mom." Christine said, backing away. "My Mom's dead."

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "Christine, you have a birthmark under your right-" She said, before gesturing toward her chest.

"Mom!" Christine shouted, covering her own chest as Jack gave Rebecca a shocked look. "There are just some things you don't say out loud!"

"Jackie? What did you want to talk-" Teague said, walking in. Then he noticed the women. "Oh. Rebecca, what are you doing here?"

"I came cause I wanted to talk to Jack. To apologize for something that never happened." Rebecca said, glaring at Teague. "For almost eighteen years, I stayed in Shipwreck Cove as a baker thinking that I failed at bringing a child into this world, not knowing that she was alive in the Caribbean! Why?"

"And we were in Shipwreck Cove for years!" Christine said. "You could've introduced us at least!"

"And you lied in your log book!" Jack said, annoyed.

"Jackie, I have two log books. That one is a decoy." Teague said. "I change a few details for that one. The real one is right here." He then pulled a small leather bound book from his pocket. "Here, read it if you want."

Jack grabbed it and flipped it to the page he wanted:

'_9 August 1723_

_First day back in Tortuga in years. Still can't believe what happened today. Of course it would be today. Can a man not get a moment's rest? As soon as I walked into the Faithful Bride, my old friend, who seems to be known to everybody as Mama Barbie runs up to me, asking for my help. Her daughter was about to give birth. I couldn't believe my ears! Last time I saw little Rebecca Barbossa, she was only a teenager. _

_Hours later, Rebecca's little girl was born. That's when things got bad. I still can't believe what I saw. That little girl looked exactly like Jackie when he was born. So I asked Rebecca about the father, and she said 'Captain Jack Sparrow'. She said that he was the only man she's ever slept with. _

_Of course, I couldn't leave Rebecca stay in Tortuga. Now that she's had Jackie's child, there will be all kinds of people after her. I'll take her to Shipwreck Cove. I have a friend there that could use some help in his bakery. And since he has no interest in women, he's perfect for the job._

_Unfortunately, I also can't keep Rebecca and little Christine together. I'll try to find Jackie. Chances are Jackie could probably take care of a baby and run the Pearl at the same time. If he still has the Pearl._

_If I don't find him in two years, I'll hide her too.'_

_Not that I mind. She is rather cute, when she's sleeping. And all it takes is a bottle of milk and a clean diaper to keep her asleep. I don't mind having a grandchild, it's just too dangerous for her. I'm going to have to find the perfect place to hide her. Somewhere far away from Tortuga, Shipwreck Cove, and most importantly, the family name.'_

"You seriously have two different log books?" Jack asked Teague. "Da, you really need a hobby."

* * *

**I actually usually delete the files for a story after I finish posting the whole thing, but I decided that for this story, I'll probably need the files for Be With You...**

**Rebecca...I actually decided to add her in a few days ago. I had a few ideas of how she should appear, though the idea I wrote has to be the funniest...**

**By The Way: the dress Christine's wearing the dress from Curse of The Black Pearl. I love that dress. If I could, I'd buy that dress and wear it to prom...**


	10. Chapter 10

In the Captain's Cabin of the Misty Lady...

"Da, what should I do?" Jack asked, looking around randomly.

"Do about what?" Teague asked, sitting in a chair and propping his feet up on the desk.

"About Rebecca and Hector." Jack said, looking at the books. " Hector wouldn't dare to cause me harm because I was Christine's only parent, but now that Rebecca's back-"

"Ever think that people might not hurt you if you were a little less of a lying smart ass?" Teague asked with a serious look on his face.

"You trust me, right?"

"You're the reason I keep two log books."

A huge grin appeared on Jack's face as he pointed at Teague. "HA! I didn't even take it! Hector did!"

"Oh lord, you're starting to rub off on other people."

"Da, I came for your help, not for you to insult me all-"

"I have just the thing." Teague said, putting his feet on the ground as he started searching his desk. "No. No. Not it. This one? Nope." His face suddenly lit up. "Ah! This one!" He then tossed a silk bag at Jack.

"Something to bribe Hector with?"

"No. Just open the bag."

Jack opened the bag. "Cookies?" He asked, just as the door flew open. The little golden puppy ran in. She looked around, before spotting the bag in Jack's hand. She ran up to Jack before jumping up against his leg, barking happily. "Oh not you again!"

"That's a bag of dog biscuits." Teague said, smirking. "Juliet's favorite."

"Juliet?" Jack asked. "Why did you name the dog Juliet?"

"There's actually two." Teague said. "I got two puppies a few months ago. Christine was reading Romeo and Juliet, and loved the play so much that she insisted on naming them after the main characters."

"What happened to Romeo?"

"Romeo is afraid of strangers." Teague said, before pulling another golden puppy from under the desk. The little puppy took one look at Jack and started trembling and whimpering.

"I can see what you mean." Jack said, offering the scared puppy a biscuit. Romeo sniffed the biscuit suspiciously, before biting it, keeping an eye on Jack.

Teague placed Romeo on the floor. A moment later, Romeo and Juliet were eating the dog biscuit. Teague couldn't help but to smirk. "Of course that dog always follows Juliet, so if you gain her trust, you'll gain his."

"And why is that important?"

"Romeo has a nasty bite and can be very protective." Teague said, pulling up his shirt sleeve, revealing a scar in the shape of a bite. "I got that from Romeo the first time I tried to pick Juliet."

Jack picked up the two puppies, and Romeo started growling. Other than the fact that Romeo had his teeth beared and Juliet was grinning happily, Jack had no way of telling them apart. He placed Romeo on the floor. "Da, hold Juliet."

"What for?" Teague asked, grabbing Juliet. She started licking his face.

Jack ripped off a strip of his sash and tied it in a bow around Juliet's neck. "That way I don't lose a hand."

* * *

**I love Romeo and Juliet. That's my all time favorite play by Shakespeare. Though it is hard to understand. If you like Romeo and Juliet (or are completely lost when reading it) I'd recommend watching RomeoXJuliet. That anime is awesome. It's very losely based on Romeo and Juliet (and Shakespeare himself appears)**

**I actually just thought of the dogs' names while writing this chapter. I just downloaded the RomeoXJuliet soundtrack the other day (the cd is Japanese and out of print) and the music is just so pretty. Also, I figure that anyone in the Sparrow family would name their pets something like that...**

**I've decided that I'll wait until I finish this story before starting my own original story...so I'll update as often as I can...**


	11. Chapter 11

Early the next morning...

Jack woke up, and found Juliet sitting on his chest, staring at him. "Good morning?" He said, not knowing what else to say to the puppy. She grinned, before licking his face. "Ok...I'm up...ENOUGH ALREADY!"

Juliet back up with her ears against her head, and a sad look on her face. "Oi! I'm sorry!" Jack said, petting the dog. "Now, I've got things to do today." He then jumped out of the hammock, with Juliet in his hand...

...and landed on Romeo's tail...

On deck...

Rebecca was at the helm, talking to Barbossa...

"I still can't believe you stole the Pearl." Rebecca said, biting into a red apple. "Da raised you better. I know he did."

"Jack was being too easy on our opponents." Barbossa said. "We weren't getting anywhere."

"So you stole his ship?" Rebecca said. "I swear men have strange ways of settling their problems." Then she heard Jack curse loudly. "I'll be right back."

"Oh sure, go check on Sparrow." Barbossa said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Below deck...

Rebecca ran into the crew's cabin, and found Jack sitting on Barbossa's hammock, holding his ankle and glaring at Romeo, who was growling back at him. "Jack!"

Jack jumped, startled. "Rebecca! What are you doing here?"

"I heard you curse from the helm. I wanted to make sure you were alright and you're not." Rebecca said, walking over to him.

"I'm fine. It's only a little blood."

"Let me see." Rebecca said, moving his hand. "Oh my, that's a lot of-"

Rebecca fainted, landing on the floor. Jack rolled his eyes. "Thanks for all the help."

* * *

An hour later...

"Da, I'm moving back to the Fleur." Christine said, as she stitched up Jack's ankle.

"I'm sure Willy can take care of the Fleur by himself." Jack said. "I'm more comfortable with you here."

"But Da, if you are in the Captain's Cabin, where am I going to sleep at night?"

"Who says that I'm sleeping in there?"

"I did, remember?" Teague said, walking in. "Rebecca's fine. She just can't handle that much blood." He then looked over Christine's shoulder. "You're doing good."

"Thanks." Christine said, smiling proudly.

"Jackie, you need to give your ankle a few days to heal. The only place low enough for your ankle at the moment is that bed." Teague said, before leaning down to the bed. "Besides, I made Willy swear not to do anything stupid to Christine."

"Grand Da! I can still hear you!" Christine said, getting up. "I'm done." She then walked out.

Jack sighed. "Da, I don't like the idea of-"

"Don't worry. That boy is too afraid of us to do anything." Teague said, smirking. "I caught them holding hands once and Willy spent the next two weeks begging for forgiveness."

"But Da-"

"Jackie, I tied the Fleur to the Pearl. She's not going anywhere even if she wanted to."

* * *

The next morning...

Jack woke up in the Captain's Cabin with Juliet once again sitting on his chest, staring at him. "You like watching me sleep?" He asked, sitting up. Juliet tumbled onto his lap, before grinning at him. Jack sighed, petting her.

Then he noticed the folded piece of paper tucked under Juliet's collar. Jack pulled it out and read it:

'_Dear Mum and Da,_

_I had to go. Willy and I tied up Mr. Gibbs and locked him in the brig. Honestly, did you really think that drunk would be able to guard the rope tying the Fleur to the Pearl? Then I sliced the rope. I left your compass and Uncle Barbossa's necklace on the desk._

_I have to do this. It is my fate to do this. I'm sorry to disappoint you. Good bye. I love you.'_

Jack then ran to the office area of the cabin, straight to the compass. He picked it up and flicked it open like he used to, but then a strip of paper fluttered to the floor. Jack picked it up and read it:

'_Though it only lasted a short time, I'm glad I had this chance to be with you.'_

"Where have I-" Jack started to ask himself, before the memories came flooding back.

"Jack, brought breakfast." Rebecca said, walking in. She then noticed how pale Jack was. "Are you alright?"

"Rebecca, I'm supposed to be dead right now." Jack said, confused. "We all are. And we were. Are we still now, I wonder."

"Jack, you're scaring me."

"So that's why Christine is over ten years older than when I last saw her. She didn't instantly grow up. I was dead for all that time I missed. This is very interesting. What if I'm dead now, and you're actually dead now. Actually, considering the fact that it was the kraken that caused our deaths, you are nothing more than a figment of my imagination. That means that everything I see now is not real. Which means that Christine could still possibly be a seven year old-"

"Jack?"

Jack then turned to Rebecca. "I guess since I'm already dead and you're not real, it's safe to let it out now." He said, getting down to one knee. "Rebecca, to be honest, I've always liked you. I was hoping that, if I flirted with other women, you'd get jealous, but I guess you were stronger than me. If it were me, it would've worked. I was glad when that one night we had together. The happiest I've ever been, that is until I found out we had a child together." Jack then pulled a small box out of his pocket. In it was a small gold ring with two sparrows holding a ruby. "I meant to give this to you before I found out you died. Rebecca Barbossa, will you marry-"

Rebecca smashed a rum bottle against Jack's head, knocking him out...

* * *

**Jack got beat up by a puppy...how sad...**

**By the way, at this point of the story, nothing should make sense...it doesn't even make sense to me and I'm writing it...**


	12. Chapter 12

In the Captain's Cabin of the Misty Lady...

"Jackie, you are not hallucinating." Teague said, looking Jack straight in the eye later that day. "You are not dead."

"Da, I blow up the Pearl in the kraken's mouth." Jack said. "I'm pretty sure I'm dead."

"Jackie, if you have a pulse and you are still breathing, you're not dead."

"Davy Jones had no pulse."

"Actually, it was very soft, but he did have a pulse." Teague said.

"You knew him?"

Teague nodded. "Very strange person. He was usually angry, but just buy him a pipe and a bit of tobacco and he'd cheer right up."

"So I'm alive and Rebecca's alive, that means that...I actually told her."

"Yeah, and you almost proposed to her. You idiot."

"Thanks Da."

"Actually, there is something I really do need from you." Teague said, leaning closer to Jack to whisper. "You remember that flint and tinder kit I gave you on your fifteenth birthday?"

"Yes. I still have it."

"Good. I need it back." Teague said, pulling an ivory pipe out of his pocket. "I haven't been able to use this for hours."

Jack reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small flat box. "Here."

"Thanks." Teague said, getting up. "I'll be right back." He then left.

Juliet ran in, followed by Romeo. Jack rolled his eyes. "You two again?"

Juliet ran up to Jack and dropped something. A small necklace with a strange but familiar pendent. A crab with a woman's face. Jack picked it up to take a closer look. "Where have I seen this before?" He asked himself. Then he remembered seeing it in Calypso's shack. But this one was different. It smelled more like smoke and the ocean than an old swamp. Obviously, this was not Calypso's.

And then he remembered where he saw this one...

At the stern of the Misty Lady...

"So, how's your boy?"

"Jackie's Jackie." Teague said to the ship's cook. "Not much changing there."

Both men stood there in silence, smoking their pipes. The ship's cook then carefully tapped his pipe against the side of the ship, emptying it into the water. "I would think something like this would effect him in some way."

"I still have yet to tell him about this."

"About what?" Jack asked, running over.

Teague gave the cook a warning glance, before grinning at Jack. "Jackie, you wanna smoke?"

"What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing." Teague said, just a bit too quickly.

"Da, I learned how to lie from you. I can tell when you're lying." Jack said, before turning to the cook. "Who are you?"

"You don't recognize me?"

"How in the world would I recognize an old bloke like you?"

"He's my age Jackie." Teague said.

"And I'm over sixty Da. Let's face it, you're not young anymore."

"Neither are you."

"So, who's your friend?" Jack asked, gesturing towards the cook.

"You really don't recognize me, Little Lost Bird?"

Jack then stared at the cook in shock. "Oh no! You couldn't be! I saw you die!"

"Apparently not, seeing as I'm still alive."

"Da, I'm going to...do something...else..." Jack said, quickly running over to the side of the ship and swinging over to the Pearl. He walked straight over to Barbossa. "Hector, we have a problem."

"And what's that?" Barbossa asked, uninterested.

"The cook of the Misty Lady is our old friend-"

"And I should care because?"

"Because I'm talking about Davy Jones."

* * *

**I actually kinda missed Davy Jones. I didn't really thnk of him as much of a bad guy in the movies. He reminded me more of a character in a soap opera who was depressed because his girlfriend stood him up...which is what did happen...**

**poor guy...went from undead captain of an awesome ship to Shipwreck Cove's baker to the cook on the Misty Lady...**


	13. Chapter 13

That night in the Captain's Cabin of the Misty Lady...

"Da, seriously? Davy Jones?" Jack asked. "Why would you hire him?"

"I had a need and he filled it." Teague said, writing in one of his log books.

"He's tried to kill me on several occasions!"

"And he didn't." Teague said. "Besides Jackie, he's been one of my close friends since before you were born. Actually, he's one of a few of my friends I didn't introduce you to."

"Your old friend has been trying to kill me since I was a teenager."

"And? Weren't you trying to prove that you can take care of yourself?"

"He's gonna eat me!"

Teague started laughing. "Oi Jackie, he's not going to eat you. Even if he were, he wouldn't get much off of you."

"I was wondering though, why isn't he a squid crab thing any-"

Just then, Rebecca opened the door. "Oh, I'll come back later." She said when she saw Jack.

"Rebecca, you're just on time." Teague said, smirking, before getting up. He pointed to the wall across the room from Jack. "Jackie, stand up and face that wall. Rebecca, I want you to stand across from him."

"Teague, you're not serious." Rebecca said. "I haven't even had a chance to tell him-."

"Tell me what?" Jack asked, annoyed. "Why does everybody feel the need to keep everything secret from me?"

"Jack, I'd love to marry you." Rebecca said, looking down at the floor. She then took a step away from him. "But I can't." She turned around and ran out of the room.

"Excuse me." Jack said to Teague, before following Rebecca. "Oi! Wait!"

"No!" She shouted, running below deck.

It took Jack running down the stairs two at a time to catch up to Rebecca. Once he did, Jack grabbed her wrist. "Mind explaining to me why a marriage to me would be so bad?"

"You wouldn't understand." Rebecca said in a shaky voice, looking away from Jack.

"Understand what?"

"That I'm afraid of her."

"My Mum?" Jack asked, confused. He looked down at the shrunken head tied to his sash. "I can take her off if you'd like. Give her back to-"

Rebecca shook her head. "Not your Mum. The Pearl's first mate."

"Mr. Gibbs is a he."

"No, the original first mate."

"Oh." Jack said, shocked. His hand slipped from Rebecca's, and she ran down the hall. Jack just stood there, staring at the floor. "Her."

* * *

_A warm night on the Black Pearl, thirty two years ago..._

_It was sunset as Jack walked around the deck. He was looking for the first mate, who was also his fiancee. They had been engaged for two months, and had decided to wait until after they had found Isla de la Morte before getting married. When he found her, he couldn't help but to smirk..._

_She was sitting on a barrel, busily polishing the cutlass she was always carrying. She had red hair with, oddly enough, black streaks, and icy blue eyes. She was dressed in a white shirt with black sleeves, a black skirt cut-or rather ripped- shirt, knee high black boot, and an icy blue sash. She looked up and rolled her eyes at Jack. "Captain, you stare at me for any longer and the cat might get upset."_

"_But you look great in this lighting luv." Jack said, before noticing the cat on her lap. "Roxxi, doesn't that cat ever leave you."_

"_She only does when you're not around."_

"_I swear that cat is overly protective over you." Jack said. "She even sleeps outside our room door."_

_Roxxi sighed, looking down at the cat. "Say Jack, what would you say if I told you that I was hiding something from you? Something that could cause a forced end to our relationship?"_

_Jack walked over to her and took her hand. "Darling, you are the only woman I've ever actually went all the way with." He said, causing the cat to hiss at him. "I doubt any secret would cause me to end our engagement."_

"_But what it causes me to end it?"_

_Jack sighed, taking his free hand to gently tilt her head up to look her in the eye. "Cici, we've been together since we before we joined the Company-"_

"_I told you joining them was a bad idea, but no. You saw a free ship and signed the first paper you saw. Thank god we weren't killed when we managed to get fired."_

'_And I still have yet to tell her about Jones. She'd probably kill me if I did right now.' Jack thought. "What I'm trying to say is that-"_

"_Roxxi!" One of the crew members shouted. "You're needed below."_

_Roxxi sighed, rolling her eyes. "I knew I should've just cleaned those cannons myself." She mumbled. "Jack, I think it'd be best if we continued this talk later."_

_Later..._

_Jack was looking for Roxxi below deck. After checking every other cabin, he peeked into his and Roxxi's secret cabin. It was a large cabin, occupied mostly by Jack's huge black grand piano with gray and black keys..._

_And laying on the black piano bench was Roxxi and Barbossa._

"_Roxxi?" Jack said, shocked._

_Roxxi looked at Jack with a shocked look on her face, pushing Barbossa away. "Jack?"_

_Jack took a deep breath, trying to control his anger. "Get off my ship." He said through clenched teeth._

"_Jack, I-"_

"_Now!" Jack shouted at Roxxi, smashing his lantern on the piano, setting it on fire. "Off my ship wench!"_

_Roxxi bit her lip, glaring at Barbossa, who was trying to put out the fire, before walking out of the cabin. A few moments later, there was a splash. Jack ran across the cabin to look out the window. "A deserting wench like her deserves a deserted island."_

_Barbossa smirked. __**'Perfect.'**_

_A week later..._

_Jack stood at the end of the plank. His crew was mutinying against him, lead by his new first mate, Barbossa. After a moment, Barbossa smirked. "You're an idiot Sparrow."_

"_What?"_

"_You really think Roxxi was really deserting you? I tricked both of you. I tricked Roxxi into thinking I was choking on an apple seed, and then you into thinking she was unfaithful." Barbossa bragged. "All in order for you to lose your only line of defense against us."_

_Barbossa laughed at Jack, before nodding at a member of the crew, who stomped on the plank, sending Jack into the water... _

* * *

Jack slammed his fist against the wall. "What was that woman's secret?" He asked himself. He then heard a woman laughing. He turned around and saw nothing. "That's interesting."

Jack then ran straight back to Teague's cabin. Teague looked up from his log book and rolled his eyes. "Jackie, must you make so much noise?"

"Da, do you remember Roxxi?" Jack asked Teague.

Teague rolled his eyes again. "I was the one who told her about her monthly visits. How could I not remember her?"

"Rebecca's afraid of her."

"Roxxi's dead." Teague said. "She's been dead for over thirty years. Thanks to you and Hector."

"That's what I thought, but I swear I heard her last night."

"Jackie, you're crazy. She's dead." Teague said, before a thought came to him. "Or is she?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing." Teague said. "I'm going to rest now. I'm tired."

"Mind if I borrow someone?"

Below deck of the Misty Lady...

Davy Jones sighed, standing over a hot stove. "I hate the Turners."

"I bet." Jack said, walking in.

"What do you want?"

Jack took a deep breath. "You're the only man to ever to beat me in an unfair fight. I'm asking you as someone less skilled in sword fighting if you'd teach me."

Davy Jones laughed at Jack. "You want me to teach you?"

"Yes please?"

Davy Jones thought for a moment. "A hundred years before the...er stove."

Jack gave Jones a shocked look. "What?"

"Just kidding." Jones said, lifting his pipe up to his mouth and taking a long drag. He then blew out a puff of smoke. "What's the benefit for me?"

"A grand piano." Jack said. "It's black with black and gray keys from when it was first burned, and a black spot from the second time it was burned, but it still plays. It might be out of tune though..."

Davy Jones thought for a moment, before laughing. "You used to play piano?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"I'm more likely to fly than you play the piano." Davy Jones said. "Help me get the Dutchman back and I'll teach you everything I know."

* * *

Below deck of the Pearl...

Jack walked over to an old door and unlocked it. The grand piano still stood there, left untouched for over thirty years. No one had entered that cabin since Jack saw Roxxi and Barbossa in there, not even the kraken. There was a thick layer of dust over everything.

Jack walked over to the piano and pulled the key cover open. The cover creaked quietly as it lifted, then had to be forced shut. He then just stared at the keys, before noticing a sheet of paper sitting on the piano, covered in dust. Jack blow the dust off before reading the barely legible writing:

'_Hector Barbossa: _

_1709: Stabbed himself in the chest to test cursed treasure. Became undead._

_1721: Shot in the heart._

_1741: Calypso_

_Bootstrap Bill:_

_1709: Tied to a cannon underwater. Became undead_

_1741: Calypso_

_Jack Sparrow:_

_1721: Stabbed in the stomach. Became undead_

_1722: Eaten by kraken_

_1741:'_

Jack couldn't help but to shiver, looking at the paper. _'The years me, Barbossa, and Bootstrap died, and the cause of the deaths.'_

* * *

On the Fleur...

Christine was standing in her cabin, looking at the full size mirror. She then placed her finger in the mark on her neck. _'Only one more week, at the most.'_

Suddenly, red writing started appearing on the mirror. _'Don't give up.'_ it read.

Christine started at the mirror, confused. "Why not?"

'_There might be another way.'_

"Unlikely. No, impossible."

'_So's writing magically appearing on the mirror.'_ It read next. _'What would you say if I said there was a way to save yourself and the world?'_

"How?"

'_Wait for the opportune moment.'_

"When's that?"

The writing vanished.

* * *

**This chapter was going to be two chapters but I decided that it would make more sense to just combine them...**

**Roxxi was my first original character, and my least favorite. At first she was like my other me, that is until she started giving me nightmares...**

**Currently, in this story, my favorite characters are Romeo and Juliet...they're just so cute!!!**

**And to ccxv: This story has no abortion, nor is it about abortion. This story is the sequel to Be With You (and this wouldn't have been a sequel if it didn't have the huge time-gap) Even though I agree with you 100 percent, I have no idea how your review relates to this story.**

**To everybody else: I'm sorry if you're confused. I was confused until writing the next chapter, then I was like "Ok, now things are starting to make sense" so please, just hang in there. I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

The next day, in a large cabin on the Pearl...

"C'mon, you wanted me to teach you. Now get up Sparrow!" Davy Jones shouted, carelessly waving his sword around.

Jack was on the floor, trying to catch his breath. "We've been at it for two hours. Don't you believe in resting?"

"Don't you believe in trying?"

Jack got up, using his sword for support. "One more time, then we're resting."

"You Sparrows are overly dramatic, you know that?" Jones said, grinning as they began their next practice fight. "Especially your daughter."

"What did you say?"

"Your daughter thinks that the only way to protect her family is to kill herself. If that's not dramatic, I don't know-"

"Sparrow, you called for me?" Norrington asked, walking in.

Davy Jones gave Norrington a confused look. "James Norrington?"

Norrington recognized the voice and placed a hand on his pistol. "Davy Jones."

Jack then gave Norrington a confused look. "What did he do to you?"

"He brainwashed Bootstrap into stabbing him." Barbossa said, walking in. "If you had listened to Captain Elizabeth's story you'd know that."

"Actually Norrie, you should be mad at Hector over here for that one." Jack started, gesturing towards Barbossa. "You see, if he hadn't tied Bootstrap to a cannon and sent him underwater, Bootstrap would've never met Jones, would've never got brainwashed, and would've never have stabbed you. So when you think about it, Barbossa both ruined your life and caused your death."

"How poetic." Barbossa said, rolling his eyes.

Just then, Juliet ran in, followed by Romeo. The two dogs ran around the room, before sitting down next to Jack. Davy Jones laughed. "The infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, followed by two stupid puppies. That's a very powerful look."

Juliet got up and sniffed Jones's boot, before grabbing the music box out of Jack's pocket and dropping it infront of him. Jack smirked, picking up Juliet. "You were saying?"

All four men jumped when they heard the door slam shut. "Miss me boys?"

Jack turned around and his jaw dropped. Roxxi stood there, looking exactly the same as she did when he last saw her. "Roxxi?"

She smirked. "You all are lucky I'm around."

"Aren't we a bit full of ourselves?" Davy Jones asked.

Roxxi walked over to a chair and sat down. "Not if you consider the fact that, if it weren't for me, you all would still be dead." She then grabbed an apple and bit it. "I brought you four back for a reason, but that wont stop me from sending back."

"And our duty?" Norrington asked.

Roxxi looked up at them. "Calypso has been abusing her powers. Even when she was bound to human form she was still toying with sailors." She stand, before getting up and picking up Romeo, who instantly relaxed in her arms. "I was ordered by Zeus to kill Calypso."

"So why don't you do it yourself?" Jack asked.

"She holds the only weapon that can kill her." Roxxi said. "That's the reason she wanted the Sword of Cortez in the first place. To make sure no one could kill her. Not only that but she seems to be able to sense my presence way before I get close to her. So I want you four to get that sword away from her."

"Why us?" Barbossa asked.

"She can't sense you. The four of you have risen from the dead by my power. According to the Gods, the four of you are still dead."

"Then why did you pick us?"

"I picked Jack for your wit, Barbossa for your strength, Norrington for your loyalty, and Jones for your past with Calypso."

Jack pointed at Norrington. "Him? Loyalty? Are you kidding? He betrayed me!"

"Actually, I think the correct term is 'used'. He was never loyal to you." Roxxi said. "But he stayed loyal to the woman he loved up to the moment he died." She then shot Jack a death glare. "And you have no right to be talking about loyalty."

Jack watched, speechless, Roxxi placed Romeo on the floor, before she opened the door and walked out. Jack followed her. "Roxxi, I-"

There was no one there...

* * *

**There are reasons I hate Roxxi, but at the same time there are reasons I love her. Her honesty is one of them...**

**So, Roxxi brought...almost everybody back from the dead to help her defeat Calypso, who has been abusing her powers...**

**By the way: if you're upset about Roxxi's name, that's not her real name. I decided to change her name just for this story. She actually changed her name as a kid. Her real name wont be revealed until later. And could someone please do me a favor and tell me what in the world a 'Mary-Sue character' is?**


	15. Chapter 15

Almost sunrise the next day...

Teague awoke to the sound of books crashing to the floor. "Bloody hell." He mumbled, getting out of bed. "I know that one." He walked into the office area of the cabin and saw Roxxi standing there, glowing slightly. "Roxxi, what are you-"

"Teague, am I a bad person?""

"What are you talking about?"

Roxxi sighed, sitting in a chair and fiddling around with a small compact mirror. "Teague, I've been put in charge of punishing Calypso for a crime I find myself doing. I've been told by my teacher several times that I should not use people to do my bidding, like Calypso. Yet here I am using four people to do my job for me because I am unable to. Now tell me honestly, am I a bad person?"

"No." Teague said, pulling a chair up next to her and sitting down. "You are not a bad person. Yes, you are using people, but you have a good reason. The gods are given the power to use people to help them. Calypso used her powers for her own entertainment." He then gently move her hair out of her face. "Little Phoenix, you are too old to need other people's reassurance."

Roxxi looked up at him. "Thanks." She said, getting up. "I'd better get going. Even if I am a goddess, I still need my sleep."

"And I don't?" Teague asked sarcastically, before looking down at the chair Roxxi had just been sitting in. He picked up the small compact. "Roxxi, you dropped your-"

He looked up and saw no one.

* * *

In the Captain's Cabin of the Fleur...

Christine and Willy were playing liar's dice, bidding on cubes of chocolate. So far, Christine was winning, with two more cubes than Willy. "Willy, one more round, then we gotta go to bed. I'm tired."

"Then I bid all." Willy said, pushing his pile of chocolates in the middle of the table.

Christine smirked, pushing her chocolates into the middle of the table. "Shall we?" She asked, picking up her cup and shaking it. Willy copied, and they both slammed their cups against the table. Christine peeked under her cup. "Two fives."

"Three fives."

"Four fives."

"Six threes."

"Five-"

Just then, the silence was shattered by cannon fire. Christine ran out to the deck and saw the Dutchman. She ran up to the helm. "Get those sails unfurled!" She shouted to her crew. "We've out ran the Dutchman before! We can do it again!"

On the Dutchman...

Will watched as the Fleur vanished. This time, he was prepared. "Summon the kraken!"

Bootstrap gave Will a shocked look. "William, the kraken?"

"Father, if we deliver that girl to Calypso, I'll be free." Will said. "I'll finally be able to spend the rest of my days on land with my wife and child."

"William, if you do this your son will hate you." Bootstrap said. "Willy loves that girl. Don't do this."

Will gave Bootstrap a serious look. "If you are so against this, why did you insist on coming?"

Bootstrap sighed. "I didn't want to see you lose yourself in this mess like Davy Jones lost him-"

Will turned to another member of the crew. "Take Bootstrap to the brig."

On the Pearl...

"Jack." Roxxi said, standing beside the bed and poking his shoulder. "Get up you lazy bilge rat!"

"I'm not a bilge rat." Jack said, half awake. "What do you want?"

"I can see the Fleur from the window." She said. "Actually, I see the kraken attacking the Fleur from the window. Can't actually see the ship."

"That's nice." Jack said, about to fall back to sleep. Then he realized what she was saying. He ran up to the deck. "Get those sails open!"

"Jack, what in the blazes are you shouting about?" Barbossa shouted.

Jack pointed towards the kraken. "That thing is-"

Davy Jones walked up on deck and, noticing the kraken, took out a whistle and blew it.

On the Fleur...

"Fire!" Christine shouted. All of the cannons on the Fleur fired at the kraken.

"Christine! That was our last barrel of powder!" Willy shouted. "And our last bottle of rum!"

"I hope that worked." Christine mumbled. Just then, the kraken stiffened up, before slipping back into the water. Everybody braced themselves, ready for another attack. After a moment of waiting, everybody relaxed. Christine looked down at the water, confused. "It worked?"

On the Pearl...

"Your little whistle worked?" Jack asked.

Davy Jones rolled his eyes. "I had to train him somehow."

"With a dog whistle?" Jack asked, pointing at Romeo and Juliet. Both puppies were sitting in front of Jones.

Just then, a huge golden dog climbed up the ladder on the side of the Pearl and ran up to Jones. After the dog sat down, Jones kneeled down to pet him. "Dumb dog, running away from me after getting another dog pregnant. You'd better be glad those puppies aren't too crazy."

"Really? Where are the baby kraken dog things?" Jack asked.

"Romeo and Juliet." Jones said, watching as the dog started sniffing the puppies. "Lucky's-"

"Lucky? Somehow that name doesn't fit the dog of a cursed sailor."

* * *

**I might be adopting a dog soon. Not a golden retriever like I've always wanted (I love golden retrievers. That's way Romeo, Juliet, and Lucky are all golden retrievers)**

**I'm pretty sure a sailor would name his (or her) dog something that would bring them luck...**


	16. Chapter 16

"Christine, I can't believe you ran away!" Jack shouted, walking into the Captain's Cabin of the Fleur. Christine was standing near an open window, looking out, completely ignoring Jack. "Christine."

"What?"

"Why did you run away?"

"You know why."

Jack took a deep breath. "You're impossible."

Christine smirked. "I guess I'm just like my Da." She said, before looking down at Jack's feet. "They're following you now?"

Jack looked down and saw Juliet look up at him, with a huge grin on her face. "As long as it isn't Lucky, I'm-"

"You've met Lucky?" Christine asked. "Where is he?"

"You were firing cannons at him earlier." Jack said. "Oh, and you could've warned me."

"About what?"

"Davy Jones."

"That old baker Grand Da likes to smoke with? What's wrong with him?"

"He's been trying to kill me since I was a teenager."

"So?" Christine said. "I'm sure you can take care of yourself." She then looked at his sash. "Your sash looks shorter."

"Lucky ripped it. He still thinks I'm a chew toy."

Christine laughed at him, before picking a cube of chocolate off the table and offering it to Jack. "I have lots more where that-"

"Christie, go to sleep." Jack said. "You look tired."

"Fine." Christine said, walking towards the Sleeping Quarters, before turning around. "Oh and Da, don't worry about me. I'm planning on getting married on a sunny beach, then spend the rest of my life at sea."

"I'm not sure about the 'getting married' part, but I'm glad to hear that." Jack said, picking up a chocolate off the table. "Good night."

Just then, Willy ran in. "Captain Sparrow, can I talk to you?"

Jack sighed. "About what?"

"My Dad's trying to kill us. Any ideas as to why?"

* * *

**Sorry...I meant to update everyday during my Spring Break...but then I had to clean my room. Imagine the kraken breaking into a library...throw in some clothes the kraken probably spat up while he was there...that is what my room was starting to look like...books everywhere...**

**I decided that Jack and Christine needed a moment together...**


	17. Chapter 17

The next day, at night...

Rebecca was sitting in the Captain's Cabin of the Pearl, wearing an ocean blue dress. She stood up to look at herself in the mirror. "Hector, are you sure I look good?"

"Yes." Barbossa said, clearly annoyed. "I don't understand why you're dressing up-"

Rebecca turned around to face him. "Hector, am I not allowed to look good?"

"Not for Sparrow."

"What happened to you two?" Rebecca asked. "You two used to be best friends. You were the one who introduced me to Jack."

"My biggest regret." Barbossa said. Then they heard puppies barking. "Speak of the devil."

Jack walked in, followed by Juliet, who was being followed by Romeo. Jack looked at Rebecca, then at Barbossa. "Oh, you two are having a family talk? I'll come back later."

Rebecca watched as Jack left with a hurt look on her face. "He didn't even notice."

Barbossa stood up to leave. "Why do you think I'm so happy." He asked, before leaving.

Rebecca walked into the Sleeping Quarters, with an annoyed look on her face. "Men are so-"

"So what?" Jack asked, sitting on the bed. "And that dress looks rather fine on you. Although I prefer nothing."

"How did you-"

"Back door." Jack said. "I thought it'd be fun to have an extra door in this cabin." He then patted the bed beside him...

Only to realize Romeo was laying there with Juliet. Romeo bit Jack's hand, before getting up, before jumping off the bed and hiding in an old wooden crate. Juliet sniffed Jack's hand and started licking the bite. Jack smirked, picking Juliet up and placing her on his lap. "I still don't understand why Romeo seems to hate me."

"Maybe he's jealous because Juliet loves you." Rebecca said.

"If we go by that logic, that would mean that Juliet must hate you."

"Jack, are you trying to say that-" Rebecca started, before realizing what he meant. She sat down next to Jack. "Are you trying to say what I think you're trying to say?"

"That depends on what you think I'm trying to say."

Rebecca kissed Jack. "I love you too."

"Then why-"

Willy ran in. "Have you seen Christine?"

"No." Rebecca said.

Willy nodded. "Tell me if you do."

"Wait, you lost Christine?" Jack asked.

"Maybe."

Jack got up, placed Juliet in the crate, and walked over to Willy. "You lost my daughter?"

Just then, Barbossa ran in. "Jack, did you hear? We'll be on land by the morning."

"I'll be right back." Jack said, before leaving the cabin. There was only one person who he wanted to talk to and he had a feeling he knew where to look...

* * *

**My Spring Break is ending soon...so I'm sorry if I don't update often...**

**Sorry if you're starting to hate Will. I decided while writing Be With You (back when I was still trying to figure out this story) that one of Calypso's major pawns would probably be Will, since he is bound to her in a way.**

**Honestly, I'm still trying to figure out how this story is going to end. At this point, I'm probably not going to figure out the ending until I start typing the last chapter...**


	18. Chapter 18

The next day...

"Roxxi, wake up." Teague said, poking at her.

"Go away." Roxxi mumbled, swatting his hand away. "I'll be up in a minute."

"You've been saying that for two days." Teague said, annoyed. "Now get up."

Roxxi suddenly jumped up, startling Teague. "You know what, I just had a thought." She said, practically skipping out of the cabin.

Teague walked out of the cabin and into the Captain's Cabin, where Jack was waiting. "She vanished."

* * *

In the Captain's Cabin of the Pearl...

Rebecca was busy, cleaning the cabin, when she heard the door open. "Jack, where in the blazes did you-"

"Could you do me a favor?" Roxxi asked, startling Rebecca. "Marry him."

"What?" Rebecca asked, even more surprised than before. "I thought that you-"

"That I liked him? I'd rather marry your brother's creepy little monkey." Roxxi said. "Besides, you can do something I can't."

"And what's that?" Rebecca asked.

Roxxi sighed, sitting down in a chair. "I've been granted powers yes, but it wasn't free. There always has to be a price. I have powers over death, so I lost my ability to-"

"You can't have children?" Rebecca asked.

Roxxi smiled. "You are smart. Perfect for Jack." She said, getting up. "He likes smart women." And with a wink, she vanished...

Rebecca couldn't help but to blush when Jack walked in. "The person I meant to talk to was awake for five seconds then-" Jack started, before noticing Rebecca's face. "Are you alright?"

"Jack, I assume that offer you made me still stands?"

* * *

Half an hour later on the Misty Lady...

"...You may now kiss your bride." Teague said, closing the marriage book he was reading from. He watched Jack and Rebecca kiss for a moment, before rolling his eyes and using his hands to push them apart. "I said 'kiss' not 'try to make love to the bride while the lass's older brother's watching'."

"Da, is Hector still awake?" Jack asked.

Teague looked over at the three men sitting in the chairs. Barbossa was passed out after working for twelve hours straight then sit through the wedding. Davy Jones was half awake, since he spent half of the wedding playing with Lucky. Norrington was also half awake, since he was pretty much used to mundane events like this. Teague sighed. "Good point."

Suddenly the doors flew open, startling everybody. "Sorry about missing the wedding. Had important things to do." Roxxi said, walking in. Then she stopped and looked at everybody. "Oh, a wedding and a family reunion all in one! How interesting!" She then pulled up a chair. "I'll just sit here and watch."

"What do you mean?" Norrington asked, very confused.

"Davy Jones, you are a terrible lair. Or should I call you David Sparrow, the original Sparrow man?"

* * *

**I finally figured out how to end this story...took me long enough...I started working on this story and Be With You in December...**

**I'm also going to include a deleted scene from Be With You (maybe even answer some questions...if I get enough...)**

**To Scorpio: The stories are not related. They might include some (or most) of the same characters, but are not related. Sorry for the confusion...well on the bright side, I'm usually very confused about something before writing a fanfic...For this story, I was confused about how to end it...**

**Everybody else: I love Turner...I only made him a bad guy cause it made sense in my head (probably one of the few things that do make sense) Actually, the only characters I really hate in the movies are the Navy, the East India Trading Company, Beckett, Mercer, Calypso, and Elizabeth...**


	19. Chapter 19

Jack's jaw dropped. "What?"

"How did you find that out?" Jones asked, shocked.

Roxxi just smirked. "It's pretty easy to figure out when you look at the records of the dead and notice that one person changed his name, committed a crime punishable by death, then vanishes at about the same time a person with a very similar name appears." She said, standing up and walking over to Jones. "You committed one of the few crimes a mortal could commit that would have sentenced you to death. You drank Calypso's blood. To save her from death, you cut out your heart, didn't you?"

Jones nodded. "And then she cursed me."

"Yeah...great relationship."

Teague took a good look at Jones. "What was the name your parents gave you?"

"You're going to love this." Roxxi said. "His name is originally David Jones Dalton." She then smirked again. "See? Everybody in this room is related to each other, except for myself which now suddenly makes this very awkward so bye bye."

"Wait!" Jack shouted. "Where's Christine?"

Roxxi rolled her eyes. "How should I know?"

"You are a goddess."

"Of death." Roxxi pointed out. "If I did know where she was without looking, wouldn't that be a bad-" She then froze.

Teague walked over to Roxxi and waved his hand in front of her face. No reaction. "Jones, do all goddesses do this?"

Jones shook his head. "Calypso never did this."

"Wait, if you were the first Sparrow man, wouldn't that have made Calypso the first Sparrow woman?" Jack asked.

"Yes. Why?"

Both Jack and Teague's faces turned red in embarrassment. "Nothing."

"-thing?" Roxxi suddenly said, finishing her sentence. She looked around at the startled people. "What?"

"You just stopped...moving for a moment there." Norrington said. "What was that?"

Roxxi smiled, embarrassed. "I'll explain later. Right now, we've got bigger things to worry about."

"What?" Teague asked.

Roxxi walked over to Teague's desk and grabbed a sheet of paper. "Calypso got Christine while she was sleeping and brought her to the Natives. Lucky for us, they weren't prepared for her to arrive so soon. They still need to pick an executioner. They'll be ready to do it in two days."

"The day before her eighteenth birthday." Teague mumbled.

Norrington watched as Roxxi started drawing on the paper."We should go now, while we-"

"James, we don't have the advantage." Roxxi said, holding up the paper. On it was a circle with gaps. Either side of the gap had two X's. She pointed at the X's. "Those are guards. There's always guards at the gate, and there's always two so one could rely warnings to their army. We have to wait."

"Wait until?" Jack asked.

"The day of the sacrifice."

* * *

**Yes...the story wil be ending soon...**

**Though on the bright side, I'll be posting two deleted scenes...****and a section as an author's note section...just because I have time to write one...and I have a few things to say...**

**By The Way: OMG!!! This story has more reviews than Be With You!!! As you can probably, I'm SUPER excited by that!!! Thank you!!! Be sure to keep on reading for the surprise ending and the deleted scene!!! And please keep reviewing. The reviews do wonders when I have a bad day. Just getting the e-mail about getting a review makes me happy!!! Thank you!!!**


	20. Chapter 20

The next day...

Davy Jones smirked at Jack. "I'm impressed." He said, picking up his sword. "I thought that you'd never be able to-"

"I do practice." Jack said defensively.

"Please don't tell me that you practice three hours a day." Willy said. He had been watching, since Jack refused to let him out of his sight.

"I don't have time for that." Jack said, before realizing something. "You don't?"

Willy shook his head. "Too boring. I don't get how my Dad does six hours."

"Six hours?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. He practices the usual stuff for three hours. Then he practices tricks he's learned from you for another three hours."

Jack took a deep breath. "You know Willy, there are some things you should mention sooner."

* * *

Below deck, on the Pearl...

Rebecca was cleaning a cabin when she heard a violin. Curious, she followed the sound into the old cabin. Roxxi was standing in there, trying to tune a violin by comparing the sound to the piano. "Why do I get the feeling this piano's out of tune too?"

"Maybe because it is?" Rebecca offered.

Roxxi turned around. "Oh. Any idea where Teague is? I need his guitar. If anything's in tune, that should be it."

"Don't you gods have a way to sense-"

"It's a little cloudy today." Roxxi said. "I can't use that power, along with others." She then thought of something. "You might want to make tonight a pretty damn good night-"

"Why?"

"I can see everybody's future, up to tomorrow." Roxxi said, getting up. "Everything goes black when I try to look." She then walked toward the door. "I'm going to look for Teague."

Rebecca looked around the cabin, at the thick layer of dust. "Well, I'd better start cleaning." She said._ 'I hope Christine is-'_

"Christine's fine." Roxxi said, peeking back in. "As far as I can see, she's being treated like royalty until it's time."

* * *

Five hours later...

"Sparrow, enough already." Barbossa said, out of breath. "I said I'd help you, but I never agreed to three hours."

"Will practices for six hours a day. I want to be-"

"Turner is a whole lot younger than you." Barbossa said.

"And I'm a whole lot younger than you."

"Twelve years is not that much."

Jack shrugged in agreement. "One more round."

"You've said that for the last five rounds."

"You never know when William may show up."

Barbossa rolled his eyes. "Chances are-"

Suddenly the door flew open and Will walked in. "Jack, where's your daughter?"

Jack smirked. "Why should I-"

"Far away from you." Willy said, stepping in front of Will. "Dad, why are you so intent on-"

"William, stay out of this."

"No." Willy said. "I love Christine, and when this is over, I will marry her." He watched as both Jack and Will cringed. "I'd rather die than lose her."

"Then so be it." Will said, drawing his sword.

Jack, Barbossa, and Davy Jones watched in shock as the two Turners started fighting. Then Jack thought of something. "Jones, is the Captain of the Dutchman effected by charms that would effect Calypso?"

"Yes, why?" Jones asked.

Barbossa got the message. He spun around and dug through a chest until he found a charm. Jack snatched it from him. "Willy, duck." Jack said, before throwing the charm.

Willy ducked just in time. The charm hit Will, and he fell on the floor, stunned. Willy looked down at his Dad. "Captain Sparrow, did you just kill my Dad?"

Jack looked at Will nervously. "I hope not." He said, poking Will with his boot. "He really does have a great singing voice." He then picked up the charm. It was a simple strip of cloth with the drawing of a crab with a sword in it's back...

* * *

That night...

Will woke up in the brig of the Pearl, just as Willy walked in. "Dad, why would you do that?"

Will sighed. "Calypso promised to put my heart back in my chest, so I could live a normal life with you an your Mom." He said. "I never meant to hurt you. It's just, after your grand ma died, I just didn't see any other way to-"

"You almost killed me."

"The Dutchman has a strange effect on her Captain." Jones said, walking in. "She can cause her captain to become obsessed with a goal. So obsessed that he never actually reaches that goal." He then kneeled down infront of Will. "So I'd like to have my ship back."

* * *

**One thing Jack, Barbossa, Teague, and Davy Jones have in common: obsessed with their ships...**

**Sorry it took a while for me to update. I was just so busy with other stuff (like getting ready for my senior prom, for an example) By the way, if I don't finish updating this story by the 23rd, I wont be updating on the 24th (that's prom night for me! Super excited)**


	21. Chapter 21

The day of the Sacrifice...

Jack awoke to a puppy licking his face. "Oi! Juliet, wait until I wake up!" He said, petting the puppy. "Juliet, where's your-"

"Jack, Juliet is on deck with Teague." Rebecca said.

Jack eyes shot open, realizing that the puppy on his chest was Romeo. He smirked at the grin on the dog's face. "Oh so now you like me?"

Rebecca smiled. _'I hope everything goes well today.'_ She thought, before looking down at Jack's old jacket in her hands. _'I wish I could come along.'_

"Rebecca?" Jack said, getting up. "What's wrong?"

Rebecca looked up at him with a forced smile. "Nothing." She said, before walking up to him. "I'm just worried."

"Christine will be fine." Jack said, smirking. "I promise you'll see her again."

"But what you? And Hector? And your father?" Rebecca asked, fidgeting with the collar of Jack's shirt. "You're all my family. I can't help but to worry."

"Darling, I'm sure we'll be fine." Jack said. "I am Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Why do you think I worry?"

Jack kissed Rebecca. "I've got to go." He said, grabbing his jacket and walking out.

Rebecca watched as the door closed. "I love you."

* * *

Later, in the jungle...

"I hate these bugs." Pintel complained to Ragetti, swatting away the mosquitoes. "They're good for nothing."

"Actually, grab a few of these guys, fry them up, dip them in some chocolate and they make a great snack." Roxxi said, wrapping her arms around the guys. "Miss me?"

Teague couldn't help but to smirk at the shocked look on Pintel and Ragetti's faces. "Jack, you didn't tell your crew?"

"I thought Hector did." Jack said.

"I thought you did." Barbossa said to Jack.

Jack smirked. "Well, now they know."

Teague stopped to help Romeo and Juliet over a fallen tree. "I don't get why Rebecca couldn't come, and yet we've got Roxxi and the puppies with us."

"Roxxi is the goddess." Jack said. "Besides, it was her idea."

"And the puppies?"

"They wont stop following me."

Then they heard yelling, like cheering, and drums. Jack ran ahead, followed by everybody else, and peeked out from between the trees.

The clearing was full of natives, all dressed in animal skins with bright colored paint on their faces. With one exception. "Captain Sparrow." Willy whispered, pointing. "There's Christine!"

Jack watched as Christine was lead through the crowd by two men, toward two wooden pillars. Behind her was a man with a bow and four arrows in a sling on his back. He then looked over at Teague. "Da, I'm sorry." He said, before running through the trees.

"Jackie!" Teague said in a forced whisper.

'_Christine, I made you a promise. I promised to always protect you'_ Jack thought as he ran. He could see Christine's arms and legs getting tied to the pillars. _'We pirates may not be known for keeping our word, but I'm your Da.'_

"Jack, please don't do anything stupid." Will said, standing next to Willy. They could see the archer pulling back the first arrow.

'_Christine, you are my precious daughter. My only child.'_ Jack thought, making it into the clearing. _'Even-'_

Everything went silent as the first arrow was fired...

* * *

**Thanks to everybody who wished me luck at prom. I actually didn't even get my prom dress until monday...last minute shopping is not always the best idea, but it worked for me...**

**Sorry about making you all wait...again...I was last minute prom shopping...**

**Actually, I'm really surprised that any one read my note. I thought that, once you saw the bold print, you just move on to the next story...That's honestly what I usually do. Unless I really like the story. Then I'll review. I'm very picky like that. I'm always like that. I've watched 52,237 videos on YouTube and only favorited 380.**

**Jack thought Barbossa told the crew...Barbossa thought Jack told the crew...that seems to happen alot. At least, it happens to me alot...**


	22. Chapter 22

Christine had closed her eyes so she wouldn't see the first arrow, but opened them after a few moment. She saw Jack smirking at her. "Da?"

"I made it." Jack said, before falling to his knees.

Christine then saw the arrow, in Jack's back. "Da!" She shouted.

Suddenly, the clearing was full of pirates and natives, all fighting with each other. Willy ran over to Christine and used his sword to quickly cut the ropes. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Christine said quickly, kneeling down to Jack. "Da?"

"I'm fine." Jack said. "Nothing too serious."

"Jackie, you have an arrow in your back." Teague said. "That's pretty serious."

Roxxi smirked. "Perfect." She said, before running to the center of the clearing. "Calypso! Your little ceremony just ended!"

Suddenly, Calypso appeared. "Well, if it isn't Hades's little student."

"Calypso, under the orders of Zeus, you have been sentenced to death for abusing your powers." Roxxi said, patting around her sash. After a moment, she sighed. "Well, this is awkward. Where's my mirror?"

"I will not be killed by you, Lilith." Calypso said, drawing the Sword of Cortez.

"You know that name is forbidden. Even I can't say it." Roxxi said. "It's an instant death sentence for using it."

"I don't think so!" Calypso said, before striking at Roxxi.

"Roxxi!" Teague shouted, tossing her compact mirror.

Roxxi smirked, catching the mirror. When she caught it, the mirror transformed into a scythe. Jack watched as the two goddess fought. "A farm tool. How clever." He mumbled, rolling his eyes.

Christine saw a look of pain flash across Jack's face. "Da, you're not alright." She said. "You're in pain and you're losing blood. Fast."

Teague kneeled next to Jack. "Jackie, I'm sorry." He said, before yanking the arrow out.

Christine then grabbed a long strip of gold cloth next to her and tied it around Jack. She then took a good look at the cloth. She turned to Barbossa. "Uncle Barbossa. Your sash?"

Barbossa smiled, too busy to say anything. Teague then looked at Jack. "Lay down."

"But I-"

"Jackie, please just rest." Teague said, pushing Jack to the ground before standing up and running towards the bushes.

"Bloody lunatic." Jack mumbled, before recognizing a familiar song. He looked beside him and saw a music box. The music box he gave Christine for her seventh birthday. "You still have that?"

Christine nodded. "I listen to it every night when you're not around." She said. "It helps me not to feel so lonely."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For leaving you alone." Jack said. "I feel as though I hurt you more than-"

"Da, don't say that." Christine said. "It doesn't matter that I was lonely. Everybody has to feel lonely at some point. That way we appreciate those we have around us. But please, don't leave me again."

"Sweetheart, I love you." Jack said, smirking. "I wouldn't leave you if I didn't have to."

"And you don't!" Christine said. "So stay!

Davy Jones was fighting a native when Lucky ran up to him, holding the Sword of Cortez in his mouth. Jones grabbed it and tossed it to Teague. "Remember our plan!"

Teague nodded, before heading over to Calypso...

Calypso and Roxxi were still fighting, only now with spears they found laying on the ground. They were equally matched, because neither knew anything about spears besides what they've seen.

Suddenly, Calypso felt an arrow in the right side if her chest. She looked up just as Davy Jones fired the second arrow into her right leg. She dropped her spear. "Davy Jones? Why?"

"You lied to me." Davy Jones said, firing the next arrow into her left leg. "You pretended to love me."

"If you weren't so easily tricked-"

"Lair!" Jones shouted, firing the last arrow into her heart.

Roxxi grabbed a sword and slashed Calypso's stomach. Nothing happened. "What? But I-"

Calypso slapped Roxxi. "You little fool! It's takes The Sword of Cortez and Sparrow blood to-"

Teague pushed Roxxi aside and stabbed Calypso. "Thank you for that tip."

Calypso looked down at Teague's left hand, which was clenched in a fist, with a drop of blood about to drip onto the ground. She screamed, before she, and the natives, were enveloped in light...

When the light faded away, all that was left was a dead crab with the Sword of Cortez in it's back...

Roxxi rubbed her cheek. "Well, I'd better get going." She said, picking her scythe back up. "I'm actually supposed to be sleeping."

Teague gave her a confused look. "For how long?"

"Til Judgement Day." Roxxi said, giving him a sad smile. "It's my job to bring all to the end and the end to all." She then jumped into the air, transforming into a phoenix...

Jack watched as the phoenix flew overhead, barely conscious. _'Bloody woman.'_

'_I'll see you later.'_ Jack heard Roxxi's voice say in his head.

'_What? When?'_

'_Back in reality. Make sure you take this as a warning.'_

Jack saw Christine with tears running down her cheeks. He reached up to the side of her neck. "That mark's gone." He said before everything turned black...

* * *

**Don't worry...Jack doesn't die...**

**Next chapter will finally be the end...something that I didn't even see coming...**

**Which is kinda funny because I think my muse did...**


	23. Chapter 23

Jack awoke with a start, before looking up at the familiar ceiling. "Da?" He heard a voice say.

Jack looked down and saw six year old Christine laying there, half awake. "Sweetheart, where are we?"

"We're at Grand Ma Barbie's Inn, remember?" Christine said, confused. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just had a bad dream. That's it."

"Da, even though the thunder stopped, can I stay in here?"

"Of course you can." Jack said, getting up. "I'm going to be right back. Just stay here."

Jack watched as Christine fell back to sleep before leaving, locking the room door behind him. He then ran straight to the docks of Tortuga. "Oi! William! I need to talk to you!" He shouted over the water.

Suddenly the Dutchman appeared. Will appeared on the docks in to Jack. "What is it?"

"Where's Calypso?"

"Not sure." Will said. "Last time I talked to her she mentioned a 'Salty Cove' whatever that-"

"Thanks!" Jack said, running away. "Now go on the Misty Lady and spend some time with your Mum and your son. Make sure to bring your Da!"

At Salty Cove...

Jack snuck around the old Cave, noticing a single light. He then saw the light reflecting off a familiar scabbard. He walked over and picked up the sword, drawing the Sword of Cortez. Jack took a deep breath, using the sword to cut his hand, before walking over to Calypso. _'For Christine's safety...'_ He thought, bringing the sword down on the sleeping goddess...

* * *

Months later, in Shipwreck Cove...

"You look fine." Elizabeth said, watching as Rebecca fidgeted with the skirt of her light blue dress. "I'm sure Jack will understand."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because here he comes."

Rebecca's face turned red as Jack made his way down the gang plank. He ran over to Rebecca and picked her up, spinning around. "Rebecca Barbossa, will you marry me?"

Everybody's jaws dropped. Will walked over to Elizabeth. "I didn't see that coming."

"Will, you're-"

"In one piece." Arabella offered, smirking. She then offered Elizabeth her hand. "I'm Arabella Turner, Will's mother."

"Mom." Will said, blushing.

Arabella then wrapped her arms around Will, stroking his hair. "I'm just so happy to be with you! After all thses years thinking that you were dead, and here you are!" She said, her voice getting a pitch higher with the last word.

"Arabella, if you hadn't decided to play dead like your mum did, your son wouldn't have left England." Jack pointed out.

"Da!" Christine shouted, walking down the gangplank. "You didn't even wait for me to put on my boots!"

Jack sighed, before picking up Christine. "I thought I told you to put on the black shoes?"

"I don't like them. I can't run in them." Christine said, pouting at Jack.

"A little lady doesn't need to go running." Barbossa pointed out.

"Well maybe I want to!" Christine said, before rolling her eyes and sticking her tongue out at Barbossa.

"Oi Christie!" Jack said, smirking as he set Christine down. "I was hoping for your Mum to see a little lady!"

Christine then noticed Rebecca. "Mum?"

Rebecca smiled. "I never thought I'd see you again." She said, before kneeling down and wrapping her arms around Christine.

"Rebecca, will you marry me?" Jack asked again.

"Of course I will." Rebecca said.

"Right now?"

"Now?" Rebecca asked. "Jack, I'm covered in flour."

"So? Da's covered in paprika." Christine said. "And that's probably the cleanest you're going to get him."

* * *

That night, in Jack's old room...

"How cute." Rebecca said, picking up an old toy boat. "You really used to sleep in here as a child, didn't you?"

"Aye." Jack said, opening the window to let the sea breeze in. The room was just big enough for the two of them. There was a bed, a dresser, a night stand covered in sea shells and bits of coral, a book case, and a chest full of old toys. "I'm probably going to take that chest to Christine's room tomorrow."

"I still can't believe she's alive, or that Teague lied to me. I don't know which is more shocking." Rebecca said, watching as a small black butterfly with pointed wings flew in, landing on the charts Jack had brought with him...

'_Roxxi, as grateful as I am for your warning, could you please leave me alone?'_ Jack thought, looking at the butterfly. The butterfly flew away...

'_You're welcome.'_ Jack heard Roxxi's voice say.

Jack shivered. "I'll be right back."

Jack went to go check on Christine. He walked into Christine's room and found her asleep in her bed. He leaned over and kissed her forehead, noticing the music box playing on her night stand. _'I'm a married man now. I'm a husband and a father.'_ He thought, noticing a sheet of paper under the music box. Jack carefully picked up the music box and pulled out the paper...

On the paper were five happy stick people: a man with a red jacket, a man with a monkey on his shoulder, a man with a red bandana around his head, a woman wearing a light blue dress, and a little girl wearing a red dress. Under the three people was a sentence written in a sloppy child's hand writing:

"_My family is all I need.'_

* * *

**I was going to wait before posting this chapter, but after Heart Torn Out's review, I had to...**

**To Heart Torn Out: If the guy knows how you feel and is talking to your best friend, he doesn't deserve you. There are plenty of fishies (the word 'fish' is too boring...) in the sea. About your iPOD, that stinks. I know how you feel. I lost my first iPOD in school. I was so upset about that (since that meant moving back to the CD player, though I had a nice CD player. It looked like Jack's compass...) And about your English class...don't just blow it off. I know in the county I go to school in, you have to do atleast try to get 50 percent (which is still an E, but is better than a 0) Right now, I'm actually not doing too well in English (barely had a D last quarter...and it's my senior year...) So atleast try.**

**So anyways...**

**Finally...the last chapter...**

**I will be posting another chapter with deleted scenes (not sure how many) and a note...**


	24. Chapter 24

**"Her First Word"**

In the Captain's Cabin of the Misty Lady...

Teague stood at his desk, looking at a map. Every island had at least one pin on it, and every small port had more. He looked over at the chair, where one year old Christine sat, dressed in a little pink dress, playing with a toy bird. "Missy, do you have any idea where your Da is?"

Christine looked up at Teague and grinned, before babbling to the bird.

"Thought not." Teague said. "Well, when I do find your Da, I think I might have to beat him."

Christine started laughing.

Teague smirked. "Oh, you like that?" He asked.

Christine nodded, before going back to playing with her toy.

Teague turned back to his map. He placed his hand on the only land mass with no pins. Isla Fortuna. "No, he wouldn't be there."

Just then, Teague saw the toy bird on the desk. He looked up at Christine. She was pointing at the bird, with a pout on her face. Teague picked up the toy and handed it back to Christine. "Sweetheart, how many times must I tell you not to disrupt me while I'm looking at the maps?"

Christine gave him a blank look.

"You just play there and we'll do something later." Teague said, getting back to his map. "I guess checking Tortuga again wouldn't hurt." He then looked at the ten pins stabbed into Tortuga on the map...

"Map?"

Teague looked around. He and Christine were the only ones in the cabin. "Maybe I need more sleep." He said, scratching the back of his neck. He looked over when Christine started patting the map. "Christine, what did I just-"

"Map!" Christine said, with a grin on her face.

"Yes, that is a map." Teague said, slightly annoyed. He looked back down at the map, before realizing something. He walked over to Christine and leaned down to her face. "Say 'map'."

"Map." Christine said.

Teague couldn't help but to smile, picking Christine up. "Good girl!"

Just then, Robbie walked. "Captain, we just spotted a ship-"

"Oi Robbie, not right now." Teague said, putting Christine back down in the chair. "Christie just said her first word!"

"Great." Robbie said. "I still can't believe she's Jackie's a Da."

"I can't believe that he's this hard to find." Teague said.

Christine then pointed at a pin. "Da?"

Teague felt like smacking his own forehead. "No Christie, that's not your Da."

* * *

**"Bedtime Stories"**

One night in the crew's cabin of the Black Pearl...

Jack woke up to his hammock swinging more than usual. He smirked, sitting up. "Christine, what are you doing?"

Six year old Christine looked up at Jack. "I can't sleep."

"You were sleeping just fine when I checked."

"I woke up."

Jack then looked around. "How did you get up here?"

"I used the ladder." Christine said. "Da, could you tell me a bedtime story?"

"I don't know any."

"Then can you tell me about how you started talking to yourself? That sounds like an interesting story."

"Maybe some other time."

"Da, what's Davy Jones?"

"No body you need to worry about."

"What's a Beckett?" Christine asked. "I know what a bucket is, but I don't know what a Beckett is."

"No body you need to worry about."

"What's a noose?"

"Who have you been talking to?"

"Pintel and Ragetti. But they argue a lot. Like you and Uncle Barbossa."

'_Note to self: have a talk with Pintel, Ragetti, and Hector.' _Jack thought. "How about we go back to your cabin and I read a book to you?"

Christine nodded. "How about 'Sleeping Beauty'?"

"Fine." Jack said._ 'I hate that story.'_

* * *

**"Making Adjustments"**

Willy walked into the Captain's Cabin of the Pearl. "Captain Barbossa?"

Barbossa was standing in front of the door to the sleeping quarters, reading a journal. "Sparrow and Christine are-"

"Ow!" Christine shouted from the Sleeping Quarters. "Stop stabbing me!"

"Stop moving so much!" Jack shouted. "Maybe if you stopped moving, I wouldn't have-"

"Da, stop being such an a-"

Barbossa slammed the journal shut. "As you can see, they're busy."

"Are you sure she's alright?" Willy asked.

"She is Jack's-"

"Da!" Christine shouted. "Maybe if you knew what you're doing, you wouldn't be-"

Willy and Barbossa heard Jack take a deep breath. "Maybe if you would stop turning around every three seconds, I wouldn't be-"

"Lad, do me a favor and get me an apple and rum." Barbossa said. He watched Willy run out of the cabin before peeking into the Sleeping Quarters. "Do you have to be so loud?"

Christine was standing on a box, wearing a long off white gown. Jack was kneeling on the floor, making adjustments and using pins to hold the cloth in place. Christine rolled her eyes. "Uncle Barbossa, he keeps stabbing me on purpose!"

"Well excuse me for trying to make sure you look good on your wedding day!" Jack said sarcastically.

"Oh, so now you care?" Christine shouted at Jack.

"Why wouldn't I care?"

"Then where have you been for the past ten years?"

Just then, Willy walked back into the office area. "Captain Barbossa, where is the-"

Christine screamed, grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around herself. "Get out!"

Barbossa closed the door to the Sleeping Quarters. He noticed the confused look on Willy's face. "Turner, it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride's dress before the wedding."

* * *

**A few things to say:**

**First off: I'm so happy that you actually read my notes!!! I'm usually not that good at writing about myself or what I'm doing on the internet so I'm happy that it's aleast being read!!!**

**I'm also really happy that you liked Be With You and All I Need!!! I started thinking about Be With You after I broke up with my boyfriend (we dated for 2 years and 10 months). Then one day, I was half awake and posted the first chapter. I was actually going to take the first chapter down until I saw the reviews for it. THANK YOU!!!**

**About Roxxi being called a "Mary-Sue character": I'm actually really surprised that Roxxi was accused of being the Mary Sue character. I only included the dramatic story of Roxxi's life to introduce her and explain why she's one of the few women that doesn't like Jack. My username is Captain Roxxi simply because Roxxi was my first original character and she's managed to become my muse.**

**That's honestly one thing that bugged me about 2012. They didn't do a good job of introducing the characters. At one point, I was like "Ok, who's who?"**

**Honestly, I probably have more in common with Christine than I do with Roxxi.**

**About anonymous reviewers: Even though I can delete the review, I'd rather not. Mostly because, no matter how strange the review is, I do appreciate all of them. Even the bad ones (to an extent. I will delete any bad reviews that are like "This is the worst story I've ever read." and don't explain why)**

**To Heart Torn Out: That really stinks about your ipod. I know what it's like to have friends like that. Well, they never stole from me, but they did betray my trust. Best thing to do would probably be to stop hanging out with them. If you can't trust them, then why hang out with them? That's just my opinion...**

**Q&A**

**Q: "And all the funny lines! Seriously, how do you come up with them?"**

**A: Sugar. I honestly usually get sugar high before writing. Not the greatest thing to do, but hey it works.**

**Q:"Are you going to make anymore tales about Christine and Willy or Jack and Rebecca? Or even Roxxi?"**

**A: I was thinking about writing a Sequel to this story...but the last time I did that, that story ended up with like 5 sequels and I had to kill off the main characters to finally end it...**

**So thanks again for reading Be With You and All I Need. **

**:) I hope you continue to read my stories!!! :)**

**As a side note: Oh hey...I just found the 'undo' button...I didn't know there was an undo button here...**


End file.
